Frog Monarch
Frog Monarchs, also known as Frognarchs Frogarchs or Froggy Monarchs is a Deck type, which combines "Frog" and "Monarch" monsters. The idea of the Deck is to use "Treeborn Frog", "Swap Frog" and "Ronintoadin" to make tribute fodders, and perform a double "Dupe Frog" lock. Another purpose of "Swap Frog" is to send "Treeborn Frog" or "Ronintoadin" to the Graveyard and to return "Monarchs" to hand for later use. This Deck creates so much tribute fodder that some players use up to 15 monsters that require Tribute Summoning and still manage to play smoothly. This Deck doesn't use Synchro Monsters, mainly because it devotes itself to generating Tribute fodder, and because it would unbalance the build itself. Another Frog-related Deck, known as Frog OTK, works with Synchro Monsters. You can even go a step further with all the tribute based "spell" and "Frog" cards and try to pack a three tribute monster like "Beast King Barbaros" or "Obelisk the Tormentor". The Deck proved to be powerful enough to affirm itself at the most recent Swiss and German national championship, and currently shows itself frequently in high-level tournaments. The September 2010 Lists have slowed the deck down slightly, thanks to "Substitoad" going straight from Unlimited to Forbidden. While there are still plenty of ways to search and dump "Treeborn Frog" into the graveyard, Frognarch players no longer enjoy the considerable deck-thinning abilities and easy "Dupe Frog" locks that "Substitoad" provided, but the new Formula Monarchs help make up for the loss of "Substitoad". Formula Monarchs The Formula Monarch deck is based on the old Frognarch deck, adding 2 "Fishborg Blaster" to Synchro Summon with "Treeborn Frog" to make "Formula Synchron" every turn. The combo is made using "Swap Frog" to dump "Treeborn Frog" and "Fishborg Blaster" in the Graveyard. You can discard "Fishborg Blaster" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Swap Frog" from your hand. Then, by the effect of "Swap Frog" dump "Treeborn Frog" in the Graveyard. Note, however, that you cannot send "Fishborg Blaster" to the grave for "Swap Frog"s effect since Fishborg is not Aqua-typed. Because "Swap Frog" and "Fishborg Blaster" won't be always in your hand, you can also use "Foolish Burial" and "One for One" to dump those 2 cards into the Graveyard more easily. With "Fishborg Blaster" and "Treeborn Frog" already in the Graveyard you can start to Synchro Summon "Formula Synchron" every turn. In your Standby Phase, Special Summon "Treeborn Frog", then, in the Main Phase 1 discard a card to Special Summon "Fishborg Blaster". Synchro Summon "Formula Synchron" to draw a card. Now you can start to Tribute Summon Monarchs and Synchro Summoning Level 8 Synchros with a Monarch and "Formula Synchron". Recommended Cards Monsters * Monarchs ** Caius the Shadow Monarch ** Mobius the Frost Monarch ** Raiza the Storm Monarch * Other Tribute Monsters ** Dark Dust Spirit ** Light and Darkness Dragon * Battle Fader * Fishborg Blaster * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Ronintoadin * Swap Frog * Treeborn Frog * Effect Veiler * Tragoedia Spells * Enemy Controller * Foolish Burial * Monster Reborn * Pot of Avarice * Soul Exchange * One for One * Giant Trunade Traps (It is recommended that such decks do not use traps, as they can interfere with the use of Treeborn Frog.) Extra Deck * Formula Synchron * Shooting Star Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Scrap Dragon * Dark End Dragon Weaknesses Frog Monarchs, whilst being a very controlled deck, do have several weaknesses, the first and most obvious being that it requires many tributes. Cards such as "Zombie World" and "Mask of Restrict", both of which will stop tributes can be extremely deadly. Another weakness of the deck's main build is its requirement to have "Treeborn Frog" in the graveyard. Cards that focus on removal of monsters such as "D.D. Crow", "Karma Cut", and "Chain Disappearance" work extremely well at neutralizing "Treeborn Frog". As for the general play style of Frognarchs even with the assistance of cards like "One for One" and "Formula Synchron" it's still a relatively slow deck. A deck with swift speed that can create a strong field presence can usually hold its own against this deck. X-Sabers are a prime example of this. Category:Deck Type